


Sleepover

by Cubriffic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, How does A03 work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Basically just sleepover TRNSEA fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo okay
> 
> So this is my first fanfic on A03 and hopefully I did well  
> TRNSEA is one of my otps and the only fanfics I've seen are a crack fic by a friend and two spy AUs so I decided to add some fics of the ship to the tags  
> Also: During this fanfic, TRNC is mostly referred to as North, since I'm lazy and can't be bothered writing an acronym for his name every time someone talks to him  
> ((Extra notes at the end as well))

"Are you sure you don't want us to come in with you?"  
Sealand stared up at the small house that was in front of him, his small body filled with a mix of excitement and nervousness. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes as his eyes darted to the ground, fumbling with the straps on his backpack.  
"It's fine" Sealand turned to face Finland and smiled "I can go in by myself"  
"Oh, alright," Finland leaned over to give Sealand a kiss on the cheek "I'll be back at around 10 tomorrow. Have fun!". He drove off, leaving Sealand alone in front of the house.

The sky was a deep grey- it would certainly rain tonight, probably even storm. Walking up the steps to the house, he felt himself start to become more nervous. He had never greeted North at his house before; it had always been when they were around other people or in public. It wasn't that he couldn't hold a conversation with him. He could talk to North for hours about anything, from the incident that Ladonia had recently caused to the newest episode of Spongebob. But greeting him at his own house seemed kind of awkward to Sealand.  
Probably didn't help that he was growing feelings for the young nation.

_Ding-dong!_

Sealand stepped back away from the door, waiting for someone to answer. To his surprise (and relief), North's older brother Cyprus answered the door instead.  
"Oh, Sealand," Cyprus leaned against the doorframe, giving Sealand a smile "Are you looking for North?"  
"Uh, yeah." Sealand peaked around Cyprus, looking straight into the living room. "Where is he?"  
"He's in his room. And besides, what are you doing here so late? It's almost 4pm"  
"I'm sleeping over," Sealand walked into the living room, looking around at the small space "Didn't you remember?"  
"Oh, right." Cyprus let out a laugh before closing the door. He turned to face Sealand. "You do know where is room is, right?"  
"Mhm." Sealand moved from the living room towards a small hallway. He turned to face the second door, grinning wildly.

"GUESS WHO'S ARRIVED?!" He yelled as he threw open the door, followed by a small yelp from the other boy in the room  
"Jesus Sealand!," North looked up from where he had fallen onto the floor "You scared the heck outta me!". Sealand only responded with a laugh as he sat down on the bed and pulled up North with him.  
"Sometimes I wonder how we're even friends." North said, though his tone showed that he was joking. He even gave Sealand one of his rare smiles, which made Sealand's heart skip. North was considered attractive, especially with the young girls from his own nation. With caramel skin, amber eyes and a slender figure, it wasn't had to see how others would like him. Though he suspiciously never showed an interest in anyone else, it didn't stop others from growing crushes on him- including Sealand.  
But it wasn't just his appearances that made Sealand attracted to him. It was also his stern but playful personality, his fondness for Cyprus Tulips and his happiness whenever he saw a donkey wandering through the streets of Cyprus. Even his small quirks, from when he taps his fingers while thinking to the small dimples on his cheeks when he smiled were part of the reason why Sealand liked the Cypriot boy.

"Sealand, are you alright?"  
"Huh?" Sealand quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at North. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking"  
"Oh, alright. So anyways, do you want to watch Spongebob or not?"  
"Of course I do! Do you think I'm crazy?" North only laughed in response. ~~~  
It was 9pm, and the rain had finally decided to start.

After the small rain that they had received over the evening, the full force had begun. Surprisingly, Sealand wasn't afraid; in fact, he loved storms. They were pretty comforting, except when he was outside in the middle of them of course. For someone who would cry if he saw a tiny spider, it was a big shock that he, out of all people, liked storms.  
Staring out of the window, Sealand watched the raindrops fall down the window. North was busy trying to find a dvd for the two of them to watch, which didn't leave Sealand with much to do, except just think to himself. That night, he had to sleep on a mattress in North's room, as Cyprus's brother Greece was spending the night at this house as well. He was pretty happy about that. It meant that the two could be up all night, talking about anything and eating as many lollies as they could stuff in their mouth at one time. He almost laughed just thinking about it.

_B O O M_

Sealand jumped at the sudden noise, as a crash of dvds fell to the floor as well. Sealand turned to see that North had dropped all of the dvds that he had been holding, and was trying to pick them up.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Sealand walked over to help North, but he turned away.  
"Mhm. Yep. I'm fine." His voice sounded strained, as if he was holding back something.  
"Are you sure? You don't sound it."  
Another round of thunder came, and North dropped the few dvds he had managed to salvage. Once again Sealand went to help him, but North turned away just like before. But not before Sealand caught note of his watery eyes.  
"...Are you crying?"  
"No!" His voice was so sharp and full of defense that it made Sealand jump. But another round of thunder came, and it was just too much for North, who crouched on the floor, crying bitter tears.

"Oh my god! North, what's wrong?" Sealand attempted to hug him but he was pushed away. Sealand sat there confused until the thunder hit again, making North cry even harder and start to shake. It finally clicked with him what was wrong.  
_He's scared of the thunder_. Since his brother had the exact same fear, Sealand instantly knew what to do. He quickly guided North back to his bed (with some difficulty), and began piling as many fluffy things as he could onto North- plush animals, blankets and pillows were a few of things he could find. He even gave North one of his pillows and the blankets he was given by Cyprus to use that night. By the time 3 more rounds of thunder had hit, North was almost fully hidden under a pile of blankets, pillows and stuffed animals. He was still shaking and crying, though not nearly as hard as before, but it was a big improvement than earlier.

After a short while, Sealand finally decided that he should probably comfort North some more. Grabbing a random dvd (To his credit he picked out Aladdin, one of their favourite movies), he managed to put in on for them before getting some of the snacks that Sealand had snuck out of his house. Sitting down next to North's fort, he opened up a packet of lollies and began eating them.  
But before the movie even got past the starting credits, North gave Sealand a nudge. Looking back at his friend, Sealand noticed that North had opened up the fort, allowing room for Sealand as well. He considered it for a moment (The space was slightly too small for his comfort) but as soon as another clap of thunder arrived, he made up his mind and moved in next to North. The fort was actually quite comfortable even if it was a bit small for Sealand's liking. The two boys shared snacks and watched the movie in peace... mostly.

Everytime the thunder started back up again, North would cling onto Sealand's arm for a short while before going back to the movie. And though North would get slightly embarrassed everytime he did this, it was probably Sealand who was the most embarrassed out of the two. If it weren't for the dark, his bright red face would be incredibly noticeable by his friend. But nonetheless, the two enjoyed the movie, and instantly fell into a peaceful sleep afterwards.

In fact, for the first time in a long time, North didn't wake up from the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship will actually kill me okay  
> They're so pure and sweet it's adorable


End file.
